Interrogation
by Kokoroitai
Summary: Very quickly thought up title.  Very quickly written fic.  Inspired by Doubleleaf's/Saynomore's picture Vidic/Shaun. Small part Shaun/Desmond.  Hope you enjoy.


AN: Hey guys. I had a random urge to write this fic, and it's somewhat based on Doubleleaf/Saynomore's picture Vidic/Shaun.

Hope you enjoy.

Warnings: Language, Rape, Torture.

* * *

Shaun groaned as he stirred, his head pounding something fierce. He opened his eyes, they stung and his head span. He looked around, he didn't recognise the room he was in at all. He tried to put a hand to his head to assess the damage and realised that his hands were cuffed behind him and his shirt had been pulled off so it was bunched around his wrists.

Shaun tugged at his bindings, his heart pounding. This could not be happening, he could not have been caught by the Templars. Not now. He heard a door opening and closing behind him and jerked his head to see who it was, but regretted the movement immediately as his head started thumping anew.

"So you're finally awake Mr. Hastings, we've been waiting for at least one of you to slip up. We were surprised to find you though." An old man wearing a lab coat stepped into his view. He had grey hair and beard and his gaze was dark and calculating. This had to be Vidic.

"How do you know me?" Shaun asked, tugging at his bindings again. "Why have you brought me here?" Vidic laughed, and it sent chills up Shaun's spine.

"How could I not know Shaun Hastings? The boy who brought up many conspiracy theories against Abstergo and caused uproar over the internet. I see you've grown into quite an attractive young man now." Shaun grimaced in disgust. "But the reason we've brought you here, Mr. Hastings, is that we have a suspicion that you know where one Desmond Miles is."

"I have no idea who you're talking about." As soon as the words left his mouth, he received a punch to the jaw. His head jerked to the side as he let out a cry of pain.

"Don't play dumb, Shaun. Or things could get very ugly for you."

Shaun was panicking, of course they would've found him out one day. Of course they were going to grab anyone that had even the smallest connection to Desmond to find out where he is. Abstergo did just lose their best test subject after all.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Where is Subject 17?" Shaun really didn't want to be hit again, but he wasn't about to screw all their progress up because he was too pussy to be roughed up a little.

"I don't know." Another punch, another cry of pain. He tasted blood as his teeth dug into his cheek, he spat out the metallic tasting liquid and looked back to Vidic. He looked like he was enjoying himself, he reached into his coat and pulled out a rather menacing looking whip. Shaun's eyes widened. Who carries a whip around with them?

"I suggest you answer correctly this time, as you're death will be slow and painful the longer you drag this out." The scientist said calmly, gently tapping the whip against his palm. Shaun gritted his teeth and lowered his head. Vidic walked around him slowly, like a predator teasing it's prey before going in for the kill. "Answer me." Shaun shook his head, and heard a crack. Less than a second later he felt the excruciating sting where the whip has hit him between the shoulder blades, and let out an anguished cry. He felt blood oozing down his back from the wound and groaned in agony. "You are starting to annoy me, Hastings. Tell me where he is." Again, Shaun shook his head and received a harsh crack of the whip against his back. His body arched, instinctively trying to get away from the pain the leather instrument was giving him, his voice growing hoarse as he released another yell. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

"F-fuck" Shaun cursed. His back and arms were now littered with small, stinging cuts where Vidic had used the leather whip on him, all oozing blood. The insane scientist had left him a couple of minutes ago, saying that he was done for the night, but to expect more in the morning. Shaun was relieved, as he was on the verge of begging the bastard to stop. He tried leaning back against the chair he was cuffed to, but hissed and leaned forwards again as the wounds on his back burned in displeasure of the pressure. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep and then wake up to realise this was all some nightmare. But luck never really was on his side, he knew this was real, and that he was probably going to die here. It was too much of a risk to their cause for anyone to come save him. Shaun felt his eyes sting and his vision blur as too-long-repressed tears began to fall down his cheeks, he'd never felt so helpless in his life.

Eventually, the tears stopped, only dry sobs coming from the broken historian. His vision began to darken and his brain started shutting down, he slumped against the chair and let his overworked body rest.

* * *

Shaun was shocked out of his sleep when he was backhanded across the face. Disoriented and in pain, he looked around, confused before he remembered where he was, what happened last night and why he was here. The historian shook his head to clear it, before biting out.

"What time is it, old man?"

"5:30am" the scientist growled out. Shaun sighed, that was not a very long sleep at all. More of a pass out. "Are you still going to go on with the attitude you had last night? Or are you going to use your brain and tell me where Desmond is."

Low blow. He did not like it when his intelligence was questioned, but bit back the snarky retort for just a shake of his head. Vidic sighed, and walked behind him.

"Your cuts seem to have closed up. Lets fix that shall we?" he said, pulling out a small, but very sharp looking knife.

The next few hours were spent with Shaun screaming until he couldn't scream anymore as every single one of his wounds were reopened, deepened and elongated. Vidic then began on Shaun's chest and stomach, cutting deep enough to cause excruciating pain, but not so the other would bleed out and die.

The madman stepped back to admire his work, walking around Shaun again to appreciate it from every angle. Shaun was panting, he had long ago lost his voice and so was just releasing pained gasps and breathless wheezes.

"I have something big planned for you tomorrow Mr. Hastings. I'd relish this while you can, as this is going to be pleasurable pain compared to what you will receive in the morning." With that he made to leave, before picking up the heavy baton he'd used to beat Shaun with earlier, and struck him on the head with it, effectively knocking him out cold.

* * *

Shaun stirred, feeling a wave of Déjà vu hitting him as he woke up again with a pounding headache and blurred vision. They really needed to stop hitting him on the head, it was unnecessary, he could fall asleep without the aid of hard objects connecting with his skull. When Shaun opened his eyes, he realised he was in a different room now, his hands cuffed to the bars of the bed he was laying on. His shirt had been completely removed, so he didn't know where the hell that was, and so he was left shirtless, handcuffed to a bed. Shaun finally understood what Vidic meant by today's pain was going to be so much worse than yesterday's. Shaun closed his eyes and flexed his stiff and chaffed wrists; his situation was completely fucked… quite literally by the looks of it.

The door opened and Vidic called in, he wasn't wearing his lab coat, so he was just left with his work shirt and pants.

"Now, Shaun, have you changed your mind yet?"

"No. I haven't." Shaun replied, his voice croaky from his scream-damaged throat but betrayed none of the overwhelming fear he was feeling. Vidic tutted and shook his head.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a glutton for pain." Shaun just kept his eyes shut and didn't speak or move. He took a deep breath as he felt the bed dip and Vidic straddle him.

A small, barely audible whimper escaped him when he felt the scientist's cold hands undoing his belt and pulling off his trousers and underwear. This was really happening, because he was protecting Desmond. How was this justified? He was a good person, if not a bit of a sarcastic asshole, what did he do to deserve this?

He heard Vidic undressing himself, but kept his eyes firmly shut, in case he freaked out and blurted out Desmond's location out of pure, unadulterated fear.

Shaun's poker face fell as soon as he felt the older man lie over him, felt his erection digging into his thigh. He shook his head, as if just that gesture would make this all stop. Vidic grabbed his hair to tug his head back and place a harsh bite on his neck before he shoved himself inside Shaun to the hilt.

The historian's bloodcurdling scream of absolute agony would have sent chills up the bravest person's spine. The tears flowed feely now, his back arched, he tugged the cuffs and dug his heels into the mattress to try and push himself away from Vidic, but the man followed him until he was pushed up as far as he could go. Vidic started a bruising pace, biting into Shaun's neck and shoulders enough to break the skin. He wanted to give as many scars as he could for Shaun to remember this by.

Shaun could feel that he had torn on the inside, could feel the blood making it easier for Vidic, but it was still more painful than he could handle. He just wanted to pass out, but, unfortunately for him, the ordeal wasn't painful enough for his brain to shut down.

The thrusting became erratic as Vidic neared his head, going harder and faster than before. Shaun grit his teeth, the pain intensifying, then let out a yell as the scientist finished. His release got into his wounds and made them sting. Vidic collapsed on top of Shaun with a spent groan. They were both painting, but for different reasons.

Vidic eventually got up, dressed himself and left without a word, leaving Shaun, naked and bleeding, to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

Shaun whimpered pitifully when he heard the door open again, and tried to turn himself over to face away from the door, but couldn't move. His body was stiff and ached.

"Shaun?" said historian's eyes widened, he had to be going crazy, there was no way that _Desmond_ of all people was here. "Shaun? Is that you?" that was definitely Desmond.

"You idiot. What are you doing here?" Shaun croaked, looking at the outline beside the bed that was Desmond.

"You disappeared, we were worried." Desmond said.

"So Lucy sent you? What on earth is she thinking? If Abstergo find out you're here, we're both fu- don't you dare turn on that light." Desmond paused and backed away from the light switch.

"I said I'd come. Lucy had nothing to do with it." The other assassin approached the bed. "Come on, we need to go."

"You think I'm lying here for the good of my health? I'm cuffed to the bed Desmond!"

"Oh." Desmond replied lamely. He leaned over and felt around for the metal cuffs, accidently brushed Shaun's hand a few times in the process. He eventually found them, giving them a small tug. "Shit Shaun, you've weakened these a fair bit. I think I could pull them apart now." He tried to get into an appropriate position, but he couldn't find one that wasn't awkward. "Um, Shaun?"

"What?" came the sharp reply.

"I'm gonna have to get on the bed to do this." He could almost hear the eye roll.

"Just bloody well do get me out of here!" Desmond crawled onto the bed, straddling the Brit, and leaned forward to grip the metal chain holding Shaun's cuffed wrists together.

"Sorry" he said as he was face to face with Shaun, could feel the historian's breath against his face. He was obviously invading the other's personal space. He then used his body weight and strength to pull the cuffs apart. They gave way easier than he though, and sent himself sprawling on the floor.

"Graceful, Desmond." Shaun said flatly, slowing putting his stiff, aching arms by his side. His shoulders protested to the movement, but he didn't care. He was free. Well, nearly. They had to get out first. He sat up, letting out a pained groan as sharp shots of pain went up his back. He gently rolled himself out of bed to look for his underwear and trousers. When he found them, he tried to put them on, with great difficulty.

Meanwhile, Desmond picked himself up off the floor and waited for Shaun to be ready to go.

"I hope you don't mind heights." Desmond said, when Shaun limped over to him, indicating he was ready to go.

"Why?" he asked as Desmond gave him a hand walking out of the room. His question was answered when he saw a person sized hole in the window at the back of the building. "Oh, cause that isn't noticeable." Shaun said sarcastically, staring at it. Desmond was staring at him though, Shaun looked more than a little worse for wear. Scars all over his chest, arms and back and… were they bite marks? What the hell Vidic did to him he didn't know, but was hopefully going to find out when they got back to the safehouse.

"Rebecca and Lucy are in the BMW. Get straight in when you reach the ground ok?" Shaun nodded and climbed out the window, and slowly abseiled down the back of the building, the cold air giving him goose bumps.

When he reached the bottom, he looked up to see Desmond climbing out. He wanted to wait but he did as he was told and looked around for the silver BMW that Lucy had. The car was running and the lights briefly flashed him to signal they were there. He hobbled over to the car and got in.

"Holy fuck Shaun! You're a state." Lucy said. Shaun hissed as his back ached fiercely when he sat down.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Shaun said. Rebecca got out of the car when Desmond reached the ground, they exchanged a few words that he couldn't hear from the car, then Rebecca walked off as Desmond went to take her seat in the car. "Where's Rebecca going?" Shaun asked.

"To take another car on a longer route. If Abstergo sees you're missing, then hopefully they'll go after her car and not ours."

* * *

Back at the safehouse, Lucy immediately got back to work as Desmond helped Shaun into the bathroom. Once inside he turned on the light and gently sat Shaun down on the toilet seat, pulling out a first aid kit from the cabinet above the sink.

"What happened?" he asked, causing Shaun to sigh and give a look of irritation.

"I don't want to talk about it, Des." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at his fellow assassin. Desmond looked worried, but dropped the matter nonetheless as he pulled some antibacterial wipes from the first aid kit and began to dab at Shaun's wounds.

Shaun hissed as the fluid in the wipes stung his cuts, Desmond apologising softly every time. He then pulled out some gauze and wrapped the wounds tightly.

"Is that all your wounds?" he asked, looking the Brit over. Shaun looked at the floor and stayed silent, he couldn't bring himself to lie, but he didn't want Desmond to know the truth either. But Desmond was smarter than Shaun gave him credit for, and caught on almost immediately. "He only… beat you… right?" he asked slowly, testing the waters. When Shaun didn't say a word and kept looking at the floor. Desmond's eyes widened.

"Shaun… He- Oh god." Desmond stammered, not quite knowing how to react to the news. All he knew is that he felt so very angry, and wanted to murder Vidic for even laying a finger on Shaun. Shaun looked completely ashamed of himself.

"Please… don't tell Lucy or Rebecca." He said softly. The younger man looked like he was going to protest, but silenced himself at the last minute and nodded.

"I promise. But you need support for this, Shaun. You won't be able to deal with what's happened to you on your own. Nobody could." Shaun just shook his head.

"I just want to forget about it."

"It won't happen though, Shaun. You can't just switch off your memories."

"I can try." He knew he wouldn't. He'd be surprised if he'd ever be able to have sex again without fearing his partner would force him into it.

"I know this is a very personal question. But, were you a virgin, like that, before Vidic did what he did?" Desmond asked cautiously. The historian stared hard at the floor and nodded. "Then you need someone to replace the memories with good ones, otherwise, eventually, you'll never enjoy sex, or the idea of it, again." Shaun looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Since when did you become a psychologist?" he asked, his sarcasm lacking it's usual bite.

"It's not hard to tell, Shaun." Desmond said with a soft smile.

"Then replace them for me, Des. Please." Desmond's heart clenched at the despair in the historian's eyes, it was obvious that he was in desperate need of some form of love shown to him. He couldn't help but slowly press his lips against the Englishman's, feeling him flinch the tiniest bit before leaning into the small connection between their bodies. His arms came up to wrap fold around the younger man's shoulders as the kiss deepened, Desmond's coming up to lightly wrap around the historian's waist. The kiss felt like it lasted for hours but only lasted a couple of minutes before Desmond broke it.

"You need to rest, love." He said quietly, gently caressing Shaun's face. "I'll replace your memories when you're fully healed and ready for it. For now, kisses are going to have to do." Shaun smiled, the expression actually reaching his eyes.

"Thankyou Desmond." The younger just grinned and nodded before helping the other to his bed, laying him down before crawling in next to him, pulling him close before throwing the covers over them both. Desmond pressed a light kiss on the top of Shaun's head, whispering an almost inaudible "sleep, love" before falling silent and letting Shaun do as he was told.

* * *

Shit son… two stories finished in a day.

I'm on a role.


End file.
